


LUCIFER - Of Brothers and Sister

by Niky_94



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Big Brother Lucifer Morningstar, Cute Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niky_94/pseuds/Niky_94
Summary: As Lucifer explores his newly found ‘mortality’, he receives the most unexpected gift: his little sister stumbles into his life, with the sole purpose of helping him find his way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To Carolina, Greta, Ylenia and Paola, my own angels <3

The sun was shining bright above Los Angeles. The sunbeams light up Long Beach, warming the thin light-brown sand and diving into the sea.  
A slender figure, wrapped up in a long raincoat, started at the horizon, observing the small waves rippling the blue surface. The figure looked around. The beach was crowded with people. They were all smiling and cheering. Some of them were dancing, other played with a big ball. A couple run to the sea and dived into the water with a big splash. Their friend cheered and clapped their hands.  
The figure in the raincoat turned around, showing her back to the beach. It was time to move.

 

“See? What have I told you? I knew you couldn’t solve this case without me.”  
Chloe Decker rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. She turned around, only to find herself face-to-face with Lucifer Morningstar’s signature grin.  
“Yeah, well, don’t flatter yourself. It wasn’t that hard to figure out the killer was the husband after he tried to kill his secretary to eliminate any possible witness.” she said with a shrug “But… Yeah, I suppose you did a good job.”  
“Does that mean you’re finally accepting me as your crime-solving partner?” the Devil asked with a smirk.  
“It means you’re so exhausting I might consider letting you come so you’d shut your mouth.” she retorted, shaking her head.  
“I’d still call that a victory.” he declared, his smug smile growing even wider.  
The detective rolled her eyes once more, and walked back to the crime scene. She instructed a few agents on how to handle the evidences, and scribbled something on her notebook.  
Lucifer looked around. His gaze fell upon a young and gorgeous police officer, who was just passing by. The Devil smirked, and as she walked past him, he gently caught her by her wrist, stopping her. “Excuse me, love” he said affably, addressing her with a charming smile. “I just need to check on something...” He brought the woman’s arm close to his face and observed the watch she carried on her wrist. “I apologize, but I never wear a watch.” Lucifer explained, letting her go. “After all, what do you care about time, when you’re immortal?”  
“No problem” answered the woman, returning his smile. “My pleasure...”  
He snickered. Using his power on humans was always amusing. He loved the way their eyes sparkled maliciously, filled with a desire that only he was able to uncover. “Thanks, love.”  
Chloe groaned, distracting him from his thoughts.  
“Well, as much as I liked solving this case -” he turned to the detective “- you’re welcome – I’m afraid I have to take my leave.”  
The detective straightened her back, suddenly interested. “You’re leaving so soon?”  
Lucifer nodded. “I’m afraid so. There’s gonna be a party tonight at Lux, and I have to make sure everything’s ready.” Then, his face lit up. “You’re sorry I have to leave?” he asked, observing Chloe suspiciously.  
“Relieved, actually.” she answered with a shrug. “Collecting the evidences will be easier without you touching them. Or smoking them.”  
“Oh, come on, that happened just one time!” the Fallen One replied, offended. “Who could let some first choice pot going to waste?”  
The detective shook her head, annoyed. “I thought you were leaving.”  
He nodded, slipping his hands into his pockets. “Right. Duty calls!” He turned around, ready to leave, but his eyes laid once more on the young police officer with the watch.  
She noticed he was watching her and smiled at him, batting her eyes.  
Lucifer’s lips curved into a smirk. Well… I suppose I could wait another five minutes...” And he hurried up to join the young agent behind the police car.  
A few feet away, hidden in the shadow, the figure in the raincoat smiled. She knew now where she had to go. After looking around to make sure nobody had noticed her presence, she turned around and walked away, soon disappearing among the people who had gathered around the crime scene.

 

Maze wiped the last of the glasses dry and placed it upside down on the counter. It had took her half an hour, but the tedious task was finally completed.   
“We’re closed.” she suddenly said.  
The mysterious figure stepped out of the shadow and walked to the open bar. “I’m here to speak to Mr. Morningstar.”  
The demon studied the stranger from hair to toe. “He’s not here.” she replied, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.  
“I know. I’ll wait for him.”  
Maze put both her hands on the counter and leaned closer. “‘Who are you?”  
“A friend.” the figure said. “A very old one.”  
The demon ran her tongue on her teeth, nervous. “Well, then I suppose you can wait for Lucifer here. But one wrong move -” She quickly retrieved a sharp knife from under the counter, and waved it in front of the visitor’s face. “-and you’re dead.”  
Any sane person would have got the Hell out of the club at the speed of light at the sight of the dagger. Maze knew it very well: it had happened lots of times. But much to her surprise, the stranger didn’t move.  
Instead, she gave her a small nod and took a seat on one of the tall stalls in front of the bar, and waited.  
Unsure of what to do but wanting to appear confident, Mazikeen poured herself a drink, her eyes locked on the new arrival, who she had no intention to let out of her sight. She delicately let her finger run on the edge of the celestial blade, and inwardly smiled, as she found the blade perfectly sharp, as usual. Deciding she would have been ready for any unexpected surprise, she quietly got back to her chores, waiting for Lucifer to come home.

 

A ding from the elevator announced the arrival of the club’s owner.   
Maze immediately lifted her head and turned around, ready to tell him the news.  
“Oh, here you are, Maze.” the Devil chirped as he emerged from the elevator and stepped into the empty club. “You won’t believe what we found on that crime scene today. Trust me, you’re gonna love this one.”  
“You have a visitor.” she cut him off, walking towards him, a serious look on her face.  
Lucifer’s eyebrows arched in surprise “A visitor? At this hour?” he asked, confused “The club is not opened for hours.”  
“I know. I told her you were not here, and she said she would have waited for you to come back. She was… quite insistent.” She stepped aside to let him have a clear view, and indicated the figure seated at the bar with a tilt of her head.  
“Any idea who she is?”  
Maze shook her head. “She wouldn’t tell me.” she said. “And quite honestly, she freaks me out. I waved a celestial blade in her face, and she wasn’t even scared.”  
“Then all is left to do is finding out who she is and what’s her business here” Lucifer said calmly and walked to the bar, approaching the mysterious visitor. “Excuse me? My assistant tells me you're looking for me. Which is quite common among women, to be truthful.” he snickered. He stopped just a few feet away from her, and slipped his hands into his pockets. “So, what can I do for a lovely lady such as yourself -”  
At that very moment, the stranger turned around, and the Devil’s jaw dropped open.  
The mysterious figure was a young woman, that appeared to be around eighteen years old. She was wearing an old raincoat that clearly belonged to a man: it reached her knees and she had had to roll the sleeves up several times to allow her hands to move freely. She moved to get down from the stool, and as her bare feet touched the ground, he noticed she was short and thin. Despite the thickness of its fabric, the coat was wrapped around her body in such way that it revealed a bit of curviness, which gave the figure a more soft and feminine look. Her wavy dark brown hair reached the middle of her upper arms, and her dark eyes seemed to shine as they rested on his figure.  
“Hi, Lucifer.”  
The Devil froze. “Y-you...” He stood there, motionless, incapable of parting his eyes from her pale face. “It... It can't be...”  
The stranger moved a tempting step towards him. “I found you...” she whispered, a smile forming on her face. “After all this time, I finally found you…”  
Before he could move a muscle, the girl ran to him, and threw herself into his arms. “I missed you so much!”  
Lucifer stared at her for a moment, bewildered and incapable to react. Then, he slowly wrapped his arms around her body and returned the hug. “I… I can't believe it.” he said, once he managed to think straight again. “You were so small the last time I saw you! Nothing more than a child, in fact.” An affectionate smile appeared on his lips at the thought, and he hugged the girl again. His smile grew even wider as she giggled in response, delighted.  
“Can someone tell me what's going on?!” Maze's voice rang inside the silent club. Apparently, she had grown tired of such display of affection, and had decided to impose her presence. “Lucifer, who is she?”  
“Oh, yes, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce you.” the Devil said. He stood between the two females, and pointed to the eldest with a flick of his hand “Niky, this is Maze, my bar tender -”  
“- and demonic guardian.” the demon added, shooting the stranger a warning look, just in case.  
“Yes.” Lucifer confirmed in a tired tone. “And Maze, this is Niky.” He put an arm around the girl's shoulders, and they both turned to the woman. “She's my sister.”

 

“WHAT?!”  
Maze shifted her gaze from Lucifer to Niky “She's your -?”  
“- sister, yes.” the Devil said, nodding.  
“So you're -?”  
“- an angel. Yep.” the girl confirmed.  
“Oh…” Well, at least that explained why she didn’t run away screaming at the sight of someone pointing a knife at her.  
The demon took a step back and looked at the new arrival from head to toe. “Mmh, I can see why you kept her hidden away…” he told Lucifer.  
“I beg your pardon?” the Fallen One asked, looking at Maze with a confused look. “What do you mean?”  
“Well…” she purred, “I had no idea you had such an attractive girl for a sister…” She circled the girl and licked her lips lustfully.  
Niky smiled. “Why, thank you!” she chirped happily, “You're really beautiful too!”  
The demon smiled at her naïve statement. This was going to be fun…  
“OK, enough with that!” Lucifer meddled, visibly annoyed. He put his hands on the young angel's shoulders and shot Maze a meaningful look. “Hands off, Maze, and I mean it. I will not let you lure my sister in to your… games!”  
Her only response was an eye roll. “Whatever.” Then, he turned to Niky. “So, what's a young angel such as yourself doing so far away from Heaven, mmh?”  
“Yes, this is actually a good question.” the Devil agreed, turning to face the girl. “What are you doing here?”  
“Well, I was looking for you, Luci!” she said, smiling brightly at him.  
“You were… looking for me?” he asked, eyes widening in disbelief.  
“Yeah, of course!” she answered, nodding her head enthusiastically. “I haven’t seen you since you… were cast out…” she said, a sad look shadowing her face for a moment. “But then I heard you came to Earth so… here I am!” she explained, her signature grin back on her face. With a giggle, she hugged him again. “I'm so happy to see you…”  
Lucifer chuckled, and returned the hug. “I'm glad to see you too, Niky.” He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled back “And you need to go back.”  
“What?!” This time, it was the angel's turn to be bewildered “But… I just got here! I searched the whole city to find you and - and… Aww, come on, Luci!”  
The Devil shook his head. “I know, I know.” he said calmly, “But I don't think Dad would be happy to know that you left Heaven to come and look for his most hated son…”  
“Oh, don't worry about that.” she reassured him. “He gave me his permission!”  
The Fallen One blinked. “Are you telling me Dad let you leave the Silver City? Simple as that?”  
“Yep.” Niky smiled. “When I found out you were on Earth, I asked him to let me come here, and he agreed.”  
“I can hardly believe that dear old Dad did such a thing.” he questioned, rising an eyebrow, distrustful. “He's quite known for ignoring his offspring's requests…”  
“You underestimate the power of my puppy-eyes, Brother.” the young angel stated, her lips curling up into a sly smile.  
“Oh, you little rascal!” Lucifer chuckled, smiling conspiratorially. “Well, I suppose you can stay, then.”  
“Yay!” Niky wrapped her arms around her brother again. “We've got so much to catch up on, Lucifer! And I'm so excited! I never got the chance to spend time on Earth before!”  
“Yeah, like we didn't notice.” Maze intervened, shooting a look at the girl's peculiar outfit.  
“Oh yeah, now that you've mentioned it -” the Devil said, taking a step back to examine his sister's get up “What the Hell are you wearing?!”  
“Oh, it's a raincoat!” Niky answered, following his gaze. “That’s what the man called it when I took it.”  
“Yes, I see that.” he replied, purposely ignoring the fact she had stole it. “But why are you wearing that… thing?”  
“Well, it was all I could find as I got on Earth! I actually didn't think about packing before I left Heaven…” she confessed with a sheepish smile.  
“You mean you're not wearing anything else underneath?!” he asked, scandalized.  
“Well…”  
“Oh, this is getting interesting…” commented Maze, while pouring herself a glass of whiskey.  
“All right, that's enough!” Lucifer snapped, shooting the demon a killer look. Then, he turned to his sister. “Just… go upstairs and take a shower, will you?” he quickly said, prompting her towards the elevator. “And find yourself something to wear. Something that would as much as possible remember real clothing, if you please.”  
“B-but we barely had the chance to talk!” she protested, shaking her head. “And I haven't seen you for so long, I -!”  
“Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to talk.” he promised, rising a hand to interrupt what he was sure would have otherwise been a very long objection. “But you will feel much better after a good shower, and I will certainly feel much more comfortable knowing that you're not wandering around the house naked.”  
“That's fine with me!”  
“MAZE!”  
Niky wanted to say something, but as she thought about it, she had to admit a warm shower sounded really promising. “All right, Luci. I'll do as you say.” she finally gave up.  
“That's my girl.” he praised with a smile, and instructed her on how to reach the penthouse   
and where to find towels and clothes.  
Mazikeen walked to Lucifer and stood by his side, and they both watched the girl as she disappeared into the elevator, the doors closing behind her back.  
“So… another sibling joined the happy family here on Earth, mmh?” asked the demon, bringing the glass to her lips again and taking a small sip of her drink.  
“Well, yes, apparently.” he answered, slipping his hands into his trousers' pockets. “I just hope she's not here to convince me to go back to Hell too, that would be extremely annoying.”  
“But you're happy to see her.”  
“Well, of course I am, I mean… we've been apart for so long –!” The Fallen One looked at the elevator once more and rose his eyes to the ceiling, as if he could see his sister through the penthouse’s pavement. “It's just… it seems too good to be true…”  
“Want me to keep an eye on our guest?” asked Maze, rising an eyebrow, ready for orders. “’cause I assure you, I’d be glad to.”  
“Yes, I’m sure you would.” Lucifer sighed. Then, he shook his head. “No, it's not her that I'm concerned about.”  
The demon turned to him, a puzzled expression forming on her face. “Then who?”  
“The one that might have sent her…”

In the meanwhile, Niky was shyly entering the loft. “Hello?” she called out, not knowing if she should have expected to see anyone else up there. Receiving no response, she decided it was safe to have a look around. After all, she hadn't have much time to study her surroundings as she was looking for her brother. Finding him had been her number one priority, but now that she had successfully accomplished her mission, she could take a minute to enjoy the wonders of the human world. She entered the living room and looked around, admiring the furniture. After a while, she located the bathroom. She quickly reached the room, and opened the door. She let her curious eyes wander around the bathroom and smiled as she saw the big shower. The angel closed the door and slowly undressed, dropping the old raincoat on the floor. She shivered as the cool air caressed her body, and reached out for the water valve. When she found the temperature satisfying, she slipped into the shower, closing the door behind her back.   
“Ah…” she murmured in delight when the water started to run down her back, wrapping her in a warm hug. She had always knew about the existence of showers, but she’d never got the chance to try one before. It was wonderful; she felt happy, and safe. The drops tapped insistently on the shower pavement, like raindrops in a storm. Niky closed her eyes and let her mind race without any restrain, enjoying the sensation of the delicate warmth caressing her.

Once she was done with her shower, Niky turned the water off, and stepped out the cabin. Shivering for the sudden change of temperature, she quickly wrapped a large soft towel around her body, and dried herself. Then she carefully opened the bathroom door, and peered outside. Seeing the coast was clear, she ventured back into the flat. She needed clothes. Lucifer had told her to go straight into his room, but she had no idea where to find it. As she looked around searching for it, she discovered another part of the house which she hadn’t seen earlier. The young angel decided to see what was there, and climbed the few steps leading to the unexplored side of the penthouse. Soon after, she found herself in a bedroom. It didn’t seem very big looking from the door, but when she dared to take a few steps in, she noticed it was much more spacious than it appeared. One of the walls was entirely made of glass, designed to be a gigantic window. The curtains were simply made out by thousands of thin black strings hanging from the ceiling, which allowed the sunlight to light up the room completely. Near the window sat a comfy-looking armchair, right next to a small table. A double bed occupied the right side of the room. There were black silk covers on it, and a mountain of pillows.  
Niky smiled. That was surely Lucifer’s room. Then, she remembered she was still wearing nothing but a towel. She looked around, and finally located his brother’s wardrobe and opened one of the many doors. Deciding he wouldn’t mind her borrowing some of his clothes -given the fact he knew she didn’t have any, yet asked her to change- she started to explore the content of the wardrobe, in search of something even remotely her size. And boy, was that hard!  
She was going through the clothes hanged behind the third door, when something caught her attention. Her dark eyes sparkled as she ran her fingers on the soft fabric. She smiled. That was perfect. She carefully removed her treasure from the wooden hanger, dropped the towel on the floor and got dressed, making sure not to ruin the delicate material. Then, she checked herself in the mirror. To be wearing a man’s clothes, she didn’t look all that bad, after all – she decided.  
Niky pressed a hand on her mouth to suppress a yawn. She sighed, and rubbed her eyes. All of a sudden, she felt incredibly tired. Rubbing her eyes some more, she turned around and shot a look at Lucifer’s bed. The long trip to Earth and the exhausting research of her brother had really been too much for a single day. And his bed looked so inviting -!  
Yawning, the young angel climbed on the bed. She reached the center, moved the covers aside and slipped under the silky sheets. She let herself sink into the pile of pillows. Then, she picked one up and hugged it close. A smile formed on her lips. It smelled just like Lucifer. She snuggled closer. It felt just like his hugs. Niky smiled again, nestling under the covers, and closed her eyes.

 

Lucifer stepped out of the elevator, fixing his cuffs. “Niky?” he called. “It’s been a lot since you left, Sister. You haven’t fallen down the drain, have you?”  
He looked around. The apartment was silent, almost as if he was the only person there. That couldn’t be right.  
“Niky?” he called out again, rushing to the bathroom. As he got there, he noticed the door was open, and carefully peered inside. Still no sign of her.  
Where did that child go?, the Devil thought. A knot started forming in his stomach. Where was his sister?  
He checked the living room, the kitchen, and the large balcony. He searched the pool. He even managed to gather up the courage to check into Maze’s room.  
He had almost given up hope, when he decided to check his own room as well. He climbed the few little steps, and peered inside the bedroom. When his eyes laid on the bed, his lips opened into a smile.  
Niky was sleeping peacefully in the middle of the bed, wrapped up in the black silk covers. Her dark wavy hair was every where, and a long lock covered her left eye.  
Lucifer smiled and carefully sat on the bed beside her, making sure he didn’t wake her up, and gently brushed the lock of hair away from her face.   
The young angel smiled a little in response to his touch, and relaxed, falling deeper into her sleep.  
The Devil sighed and looked at her for a while. After all that time, they were reunited. Finally, she was home. Finally, he was home.

 

Mazikeen let her eyes run over the club, and frowned. Like every night, the Lux was teeming with people. The mass danced wildly, following the music blasting out of the gigantic speakers. On the stage, a group of gorgeous dancers performed a very lecherous dance, accompanied by the excited cheering of the public. A great party… Except for one, small detail.  
Where the Hell is he?, the demon asked herself, narrowing her eyes in the attempt to spot the club owner among the dancing crowd. She waited a few more minutes, but Lucifer didn’t come.  
Shaking her head, Maze crossed the club with long strides, making her way into the crowd and reached the elevator. She got in, pushed out the young couple who had been making out inside it and pushed the button that would have taken her upstairs. If Lucifer wasn’t going to come out on his own, she would have gone get him.

“Lucifer?” the demon called out, stepping inside the penthouse. Her voice echoed through the loft, but nobody answered. With a groan, Mazikeen started looking for the Devil, checking every single room.  
After a while, she heard a noise coming from Lucifer’s room.  
Maze climbed the three steps that lead to Lucifer’s room and entered the chamber. Without bothering to knock. When she spotted the Devil, seated on the bed next to his sister, she snorted. “Hey. What are you doing here, they’re all waiting for you!”  
The First Fallen adverted his eyes from the asleep angel and looked at her. “Oh, Maze. Yes, I apologize. I came to say goodnight and, well...” He turned back to Niky, and sighed. “I guess I got distracted...”  
The demon crossed her arms. “Yeah, sure. This is all really touching, but you’ve got a club full of people waiting for you downstairs.”  
“Well, I suppose you could be the host for tonight.” Lucifer replied absentmindedly, fixing the blanket that has slipped down his sister’s shoulder. “I’m sure you can manage.”  
The bar tender rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” she snorted, and quickly left the penthouse, her killer heels clicking along with her steps all the way to the elevator.  
Lucifer smiled and let his fingers slip through Niky’s dark hair. Just when he had lost all hope to ever see her again, his sister had come back in his life. Several millennia had passed since the last time he had a chance to spend time with her. Millennia of fear, and suffering. But the sight of the young angel sleeping peacefully next to him seemed to made all the pain fade away. Suddenly, it felt like Lucifer had never left Heaven. After all that time, Niky was still falling asleep nestled to his side, her lips slightly parted and her body curled up against his, as if moved by a constant desire of closure. Desire that Lucifer had always been happy to satisfy. With a sigh, the Devil stood up, and straightened his black jacket. Then he leaned closer to his sister, and pressed a delicate kiss on her forehead.  
“Good night, Sister.” he whispered softly, caressing her hair. “Welcome home.”


	2. Angel in blue jeans

Niky walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. Her vision was still blurred after he long sleep, but she managed to spot her brother. Though she could only see his back as he was facing the counter, she could see him fussing around the stove, a spatula in one hand and a pan in the other. As he heard her footstep, he smiled "Ah, good morning to you, unexpected guest" he greeted her, without turning around.  
"Good morning, Lucifer" she answered, rubbing her eyes once more.  
“Getting up at the break of dawn as always, I see.” the Fallen One snickered, as he poured the content of a bowl into the frying pan.  
“Mmm, sorry. I was really tired...” the girl apologized, giving into a long yawn. “I had no idea Los Angeles was such a big city. It all seems little when you’re looking from Paradise… And you’re bed is so comfortable -! I really had a good sleep.” she added with a smile.  
“Well, I’d surely hope so.” Lucifer retorted, still showing his back to her. “Thanks to your intrusion, I had to spend the night on the couch.”  
Niky’s eyes went wide. “Oh no. Sorry!” she exclaimed, bringing her hands to her face. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to!”  
The Devil chuckled, moving the food around with the spatula. “Don’t worry.” he said with a smile. “I made you omelet, and I hope you're hungry, because I have the very best recipe on Earth and -"  
As he turned to face her, he froze; he stopped talking and just looked at her bewildered, the spatula and the pan still in his hands "Is that… My shirt?"  
The young angel looked down at the dark purple shirt she was wearing, and then looked at her brother again "Huh… Yes."  
Lucifer looked like he was about to faint."...Why?"  
She shrugged. "I had nothing to wear, and you wanted me to change, so – ”  
"You used my silk shirt as pajamas?!" the Fallen Angel asked, horrified.  
"Well…"  
"Do you have an idea how much I paid for it?" he asked again, walking towards her. "Take it off."  
Niky took a step back. "I have nothing else to wear, remember?" she pointed out, an eyebrow quirking up. “You really want me to take it off?”  
The Devil stared at her for a second, pensive. Then he sighed. "Very well, you can keep it. For now.” he added, rising a finger in admonishment. “After breakfast, I’ll ask Maze to lend you some of her less-stirring clothes and take you shopping. I cannot possibly let you wander around dressed only in a stinky old raincoat.”  
“Or sleeping in your silk shirts." the young angel said, her lips curving up into a sly smile. "But I have to admit it feels very nice." she declared hugging herself, enjoying the sensation of the smooth fabric brushing her pale skin. "So soft."  
"Yes, and I'd like to keep it that way." he snorted, and marched back to the kitchen table.  
Niky giggled. “Thank you, Lucifer.”  
He smiled, and served breakfast.

 

Niky was about to wipe her plate clean, when the elevator opened with a ding!  
Mazikeen made her way into the penthouse, her thin body wrapped in a tight leather mini dress, and her long wavy hair tied in a braid.  
Lucifer lifted his gaze on her, and his face lit up. “Ah, Maze! Just the demon I was hoping to see.”  
She rose an eyebrow, distrustful. “Really?”  
The Devil nodded. “Yes. I need a favor.”  
“Ah.”  
“Mazikeen, would you like some omelet?” Niky offered, showing her the place. “It’s delicious!”  
The demon shook her head. “No.” She turned to Lucifer, and narrowed her eyes at him. “What do you want me to do?”  
The First Fallen blinked. “Straight to business I see. Very well then: I need you to take my sister to do some shopping.” he informed her, picking up the dishes and putting them in the sink. “She needs clothes, she cannot possibly go around in that stinky old raincoat. Besides, I already got rid of it.”  
“Can’t you take her?” she asked, rolling her eyes. “She’s your sister, after all.”  
“I can’t. I have work to do.” he said, shaking his head. “And ‘sides, who better than a woman could help her to pick out some nice clothes?” he said, flashing her with a charming smile.  
“Aww, come on, Maze.” Niky pleaded, fixing her sweet innocent dark eyes on her “We’re gonna have so much fun!”  
“Sure.” Maze muttered, rolling her eyes. “It’s gonna be crazy.”  
“You will be paid for your troubles, of course.” Lucifer intervened, taking a step forward.  
The demon rose an eyebrow. “Will I?”  
“Have you ever known me for not living up to my promises?” he asked, offended. He shook his head and put a hand on his sister’s shoulder. “Just take Niky to do some shopping, and I guarantee you’ll find a pleasant surprise in your paycheck at the end of the month.”  
“And all I have to do is taking the little imp to buy some clothes? That’s all?”  
The Devil sighed. “She’s not an imp. But yes, that’s all I’m asking.”  
“Deal.” she answered with a shrug. She turned to the young angel, and tilted her head towards her room’s door. “Come on. Let’s find you something to put on.” she said, and led the way.  
Niky jumped on her feet, happy to oblige. “Thank you, Maze!” she exclaimed, and happily trotted after her and entered the room, closing the door behind her back.  
Lucifer hurried up after her, and stood in front of the door. “Careful with my shirt!” he reminded her in an alarmed tone. Before he knew it, the door was opened again, and the purple shirt was tossed right in his face. The Devil rumbled indignant and hurried to get it off his head, only to see the door being shut again. He sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. That was going to be a loooong day.

 

“All right, you’re all ready to go.” Lucifer said, patting his sister’s shoulders. “Stick close to maze and try not to get in trouble. Earth can be a confusing place a first, but I’m sure you’ll get a wing of it soon enough.”  
“Angel pun?” asked the girl, rising an eyebrow.  
“Unintended, I assure you. And you -” He turned to Maze “- don’t let her out of your sight. She tends to wander.”  
“I do not!” Niky exclaimed, offended.  
“Oh, don’t worry.” Mazikeen said “I wasn’t going to.” And she leveled the young angel with a luscious glare.  
“Ain’t she the best?” chirped Niky, smiling brightly at the demon.  
Lucifer frowned at Maze, inwardly happy that flirtation flew over her sister’s head like a bird. All right, off you go now. Chop chop.” he said, pushing the girl towards the elevator. “I got work to do and I have to get ready.”  
“’K.” said the young angel, pressing the buttons and opening the elevator doors. She spun around and stood on the tip of her toes, trying to gain some height, and pressed a kiss on her older brother’s cheek. “Bye, Lucifer. See you later!”  
He blinked, taken aback by the gesture. She had always greeted him in such fashion, but so much time had passed since the last time she’d done it that it had completely caught him by surprise. He smiled and ruffled her hair, a warm feeling filling his chest. “Later, Sis. And be careful.”  
“Don’t worry, I will.” she promised, waving her hand.  
With a sigh, Mazikeen joined the young angel inside the elevator, and in a few seconds, the doors closed and the machine started moving, taking them downstairs, away from the Devil’s sight.  
The First Fallen waited until the light of the elevator was completely swallowed by the darkness. Then, he brought a hand to his face and softly brushed the spot where Niky had kissed him with the tip of his finger. He smiled. He could really get used to that.

 

“Wow!” Niky exclaimed, as she run from one shop to the other, excited, stopping in front of every window and pressing her face against the glass to observe the exposed items. “So this is a mall?”  
Mazikeen nodded.  
“I love it!” the girl declared, bouncing up and down like a little rabbit. “There’s so much to see, and so many colors…!”  
The demon shook her head. Despite the facet she was trying her best to look cold and distant, she couldn’t help but think about the first time she arrived on Earth, five years before. After living all her life in the darkest abysses of Hell, the world had almost looked like a vision to her. All of a sudden, she remembered something. A doubt that had crossed her mind the moment she had met the young angel. A doubt that was tormenting her, and that she knew she wouldn’t have been able to silence any longer. “I have a question for you.” she announced, turning to her.  
Niky smiled. “Shoot.”  
“If you were so worried about Lucifer, how come you’ve never came and looked for him in Hell?”  
A shadow darkened the young angel’s face. “I… I don’t think this is one of your business...” she whispered, diverting her gaze from her.  
“If it has to do with Lucifer, then yeah, it is my business..” insisted the demon. She stopped and grabbed the girl’s shoulders, forcing her to look at her in the eyes. “Start talking.”  
“All right. If you must know - “  
“I do.”  
“ - If you must know, the reason why I didn’t come to look for Lucifer in Hell is… I couldn’t.”  
Maze narrowed her eyes and studied her closely. “And why is that?”  
“I’m just a guardian angel.” Niky explained. “My purpose is to guard humans. To protect them, to help them making the right thing before they are sent to Hell. I’m not as powerful as my brothers and sisters. There’s no way I could cross the gates of Hell...”  
The woman looked at her for a while, unsure. She was normally far from being trusting, especially when it came to protecting Lucifer. He didn’t seem to see a menace in his sister, but if there was something Maze knew for sure, was that her boss could be quite naive. Especially if he believed he was right about something. She needed to be careful. On the other hand, the little angel before her eyes looked anything but dangerous. “All right. I believe you.” she finally decided, letting go of her. “But don’t forget I’m watching you.”  
Niky smiled and nodded her head. “Let’s go buy some clothes.”

Mazikeen let herself fall on one of the small black sofa inside the shop, and sighed. After an entire afternoon spent chasing an over excited Niky all around the mall, the demon really started to miss being trapped in Hell.  
“OK, I’m ready!” the girl announced suddenly from inside the changing room.  
The woman sat up straight and leaned forward, observing the heavy red curtain being moved to the side, revealing the girl’s thin figure.  
“So? What do you think?”  
“That's what you're gonna buy?” asked Maze, leveling the young angel with a disgusted look.  
Niky looked down at the tight jeans and green shirt she was wearing, and blinked. “I don't understand. The shop assistant said it would have looked good on me… Doesn't it look good on me?”  
“Like there's something that could look bad on that body.” the demon replied, rolling her eyes. “Come on” she said, picking up a black mini dress and a pair of high-heeled shoes that she promptly handled to the girl. “Let me show you how it’s done.”

A few hours and countless changes of clothes later, the duo made their way to the cash desk, each carrying a huge quantity of clothes, shoes and handbags in her arms. They piled everything on the counter, and patiently waited for the quite shocked cashier to check the code on every single target.  
“That was real fun, Maze!” the young angel declared with a smile. “But… How are we gonna pay for all this stuff?” she asked, shooting a look at the huge pile of clothes in front of them.  
Maze grinned, and took out a golden credit card.   
Niky took it in her hands and examined it closely. She blinked, as she saw the name on it: Lucifer Morningstar. “And… how is this little piece of plastic gonna pay for everything?”  
The demon’s lips curved into a sly smile. “I’m about to show you some magic...”

 

Lucifer  
“Ah, here you are.” he said, walking into the living room. “How did your shopping – quest go? Did you find anything - “ The phrase died out in his throat, as his eyes fell upon the gigantic amount of bags, clothes and boxes stashed on the couch and the floor. “What on Earth have you done?!”  
The two females exchanged a look.  
“Well, we did what you asked, Brother.” the young angel said, looking at him, puzzled.  
“That’s right. She needed clothes, I got her clothes.” said Maze. She slipped a hand into a small plastic bag and took out a bracelet, which she tried on. “And a couple more things.”  
“Have you two decided to dry out my credit card?” asked the Devil, clearly upset.  
“Oh, now that I think about it - “ Mazikeen crossed the distance between her and her boss, and slipped the golden credit card in his jacket pocket. “Here you go.” she said, patting it with a smug look.  
“So you are trying to bankrupt me.” he retorted, fed up.  
“Oh, come on. it’s not like you lack the money, Lucifer.” the demon commented, looking around the luxurious penthouse.  
“Besides, we thought about you too.” Niky declared, smiling at him “And we have a surprise for you!” She started rummaging through the colorful bags and the pile of boxes. When she emerged, she was holding a big box, wrapped up in a bright yellow paper “Here you go. Open it.”  
“Hum?” The Devil took the package in his hands, and looked at it, curious. “Why, thank you. That’s very thoughtful of you.” He quickly ripped away the yellow wrapping paper, and proceeded opening the box, a sparkle of excitement in his eyes. He slipped both of his hands into the box, and pulled out the soft content.  
“So? What do you think?”  
Lucifer’s eyes went wide, as he stared in horror at the item in his hands. He was holding a long sleeved man pajamas. He could have almost get over the fact that he had always hated pajamas, hadn’t this one been made of plush. Light blue plush. With penguins and little igloos all over it.  
“So?” the guardian angel chirped, giving him an expectant look. “Do you like it?”  
“I -” The First Fallen couldn’t really find the courage to respond. To be honest, breathing was quite challenging at the moment. “It’s… It’s really...” He shook his head, and then again and again, trying to recover from the shock, incapable of parting his eyes from that monstrosity.  
Niky and Maze exchanged a look… and they both bursted out laughing.  
Lucifer blinked and turned to them, bewildered. “Why are you laughing?”  
“I can’t believe it – you fell for it!” the young anger exclaimed, almost crying with laughter “You should see your face!”  
“That… was a trick?” The Devil didn’t know if he felt more mad or relieved.  
Mazikeen crossed her arms and gave the girl a conspiratory look. “I have to say this was a great idea.”  
“Thank you.” smiled Niky, trying her best to stop laughing.  
Lucifer narrowed his eyes at his sister. “You almost gave me a heart attack!”  
“Well, that’s the good thing about being immortal, isn’t it? I can scare you all I want.” she replied, her eyes twinkling with mischief.  
“I’m gonna have nightmares about penguins for months.” declared the Devil, shaking his head.  
Niky smiled. “Don’t worry, I have just the thing for you.” She turned around and picked up another box, that she promptly handled to him.  
The Fallen One took it reluctantly. “Well, thank you. Even though I’m worried I should expect more unpleasant surprises.”  
The girl shook her head. “Just open it.”  
Lucifer removed the lid and carefully peeked inside. In the box laid another pajamas, but this time, there were no igloos or penguins to be found. The shirt and the trousers were quite fashionable and made out of smooth black silk. “Ah, that’s more like it!” the fallen angel commented with a smile, brushing the soft black fabric with his hands.  
“See? I do think about my big brother.” said Niky, stretching out to give him a hug, which he gladly returned.  
“Well, thank you, Sister.” the Devil said “But I still don’t understand: why would you buy me pajamas?”  
“Because -” she replied, shaking her head “I have the strong suspect you sleep naked, and since I’m gonna live here too, I’d like to keep my sanity intact as much as possible.”  
Lucifer’s only response was a smug grin.  
“Just as I thought.”  
He giggled, and pulled her into another hug.  
“Well, that’s just lovely.” commented Maze in an annoyed tone. “I’d love to stay and witness this saccharine family moment, but I have somewhere else to be. So if you’ll excuse me...” And with those words she left the loft, her high heels clicking all the way to the elevator.  
“See ya, Maze!” the girl greeted, waving her hand “And thank you!”  
The demon nodded, and disappeared into the elevator.  
“Well, Niky, i’m glad you had a fun day. And as a matter of fact, I have a surprise for you too.” Lucifer said, smiling at his sister.  
“Really?” she asked, her dark eyes sparkling with curiosity. “What’s that?”  
“I had a room cleared here in the penthouse.” the Devil explained, slipping his hands into his pockets. “It’s not all that big, but I’m sure you’ll like it anyway.”  
“Are you serious?” the guardian angel exclaimed, bewildered.  
“Well, if you’re gonna stay here, you’re gonna need a place to sleep, don’t you think?” he answered in a soft tone, happy that the girl had appreciated his gesture. “I’ve already bought the furniture: a bed, a dressing table, a wardrobe, a desk...”  
Niky was getting more excited by the second. “The desk too?”  
He chuckled. “Of course. Any writer needs a place to work.”  
A happy shriek escaped the girl’s lips. Writing had always been her greatest passion, ever since she’d been a child. That was the best gift her brother could ever gave her. In a blink of an eye, Niky jumped into the Devil’s arms and hugged him, holding on to him with all the strength she had. “Oh, thank you, Luci! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”  
Lucifer snickered, and returned the hug. “My pleasure, Monkey.” Then, he shook his head. “Unfortunately, there’s been a little inconvenience. I’m afraid the furniture is not gonna be delivered before tomorrow.”  
“Oh...” said the young angel, pensive. “Where am I going to sleep, then?”  
“I suppose we’ll have to come up with something.” he replied, shrugging. “We’ll think about it later. It’s time for dinner.” He rested a hand on his sister’s head and ruffled her long dark hair. “Come on. I’m starving.”  
“Me too!” she said with enthusiasm, walking by his side towards the kitchen.

“Are you sure I can stay?”  
“Of course.”  
“Won’t I bother you?”  
“Not at all.”  
“I thought you said ‘no more intrusions’...”  
“That’s true, but I don’t see any other way out of this.” said the Devil, and he laid down under the black silk sheets. “Looks like you’ll have to sleep with me for tonight.”  
Niky nodded, and shyly approached her brother’s bed. So much time had passed since they’d slept together for the last time that she couldn’t help but feeling a bit embarrassed. “What happened to your shirt?” she asked, blushing at the sight of his bare chest.  
Lucifer shook his head. “I understand your need for me to wear clothes, and I’m willing to make compromises.” he said, pinching the waistband of the black trousers to show her she was wearing them. “But I have no intention to put on a shirt in bed. This is the place where they should be taken off.” he declared with a smirk.  
Niky rolled her eyes, exasperated. What did I do wrong?  
“Oh, come on, don’t look at me like that.” he said, smirking at her. “I accepted your conditions, now you have to accept mine.”  
The girl sighed. “Fair enough.”  
The First Fallen smiled and pulled back the black sheets. “Come on, time for bed.”  
He didn’t need to ask again. The young angel climbed on the mattress and hurried to join her brother under the covers. “Hi.” she murmured delighted, when he laid down next to her.  
“Hi.” Lucifer replied, putting an arm sound her and holding her close.  
Niky closed her eyes, enjoying the familiar and reassuring warmth of his embrace. She kept quiet for a moment, then lifted her head to look at him. “Lucifer?”  
“Yes?”  
She blushed. “I just… I just wanted to thank you. For everything… For letting me stay, for buying me all those clothes and...” Her face lit up, and her lips opened into a bright smile “For my new bedroom.”  
The fallen angel chuckled. “My pleasure.” He bowed his head a bit and pressed a kiss on his sister’s forehead. “I’ve missed you, you know?”  
She hugged him tight, her smile growing even wider. “I’ve missed you too, Big Brother.”  
The angel and the Devil nestled against one another, their eyes closed, and fell asleep, abandoning themselves to the embrace of the night.


	3. Family reunion

“Oh please, please, please, Luci! – I’ll be good, I promise!”  
“No.”  
Niky, hugged to her brother’s chest like a koala on a tree, shook her head “Aww, come on! It's not fair!” she protested, pouting at him. “I just found out what a cool job my big brother does, I have to come and see for myself!”  
“I said ‘no’, Niky.”  
“Why not?” she asked “I could help you! And you could show me around! And maybe introduce me to that Detective you talk so much about!”  
“That is… absolutely out of the question.” replied the Devil as he dragged himself through the penthouse, trying not to fall despite his sister clung to him.  
“Come oooon, Luci -!” the girl begged, batting her brown eyes innocently. “Pretty pleeeease –?”  
“Oh for God’s sake, would you get off?!”  
Niky pressed her face against his chest, and shook her head. “Not until you say 'yes'.” she muttered.  
“All right then.” With an exasperated sigh, the First Fallen picked her up, and managed to free himself. He set his sister down on the counter and stared at her. “I already told you I cannot take you at work with me.”  
“But that’s not fair!” she complained, crossing her arms. “You promised to spend the day with me, but you’re leaving. The least you can do is taking me along!”  
He shook his head. “I’d love to take you, Niky. But I don’t know what could happen, it might be dangerous.” He straightened his jacket, composing himself, and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. “I don’t want you to get hurt.” he explained in a softer tone.  
She sighed. “All right… But what am I supposed to do the whole day?”  
“Maybe you could go out and have a look around.” Lucifer suggested. He fixed his cuffs, and made his way to the door. “Take the bus and go sight-seeing. There’s a lot to see in Los Angeles: Hollywood, the Walk of Fame… You could even go to Disneyland!”  
“Alone?” the guardian angel grimaced. “That doesn’t sound that funny.”  
Lucifer shrugged. “You'll never know until you try.”  
The girl sighed. “Yeah, I suppose so...”  
He stooped down and pressed a kiss on her forehead. “I'll tell you everything as soon as I get home, promise.”  
Niky nodded, and gave him a hug. “All right, Luci. Have a nice day.”  
He performed a small bow, “You too, Miss.” and disappeared behind the elevator doors, the young angel’s laughter accompanying him on his way to the first floor.

*** *** *** ***

Niky got off the bus with a jump and looked around, her dark eyes sparkling with excitement. Los Angeles was really a wonderful city. There was so much to see, so many things to do! The young angel observed the tall skyscrapers stretching out towards the blue, almost as if they were trying to catch the white puffy clouds. Endless lines of cars rode fast along the huge streets, their colors mixing in a rainbow of paint and speed. The sidewalks were crowded with chatty busy-looking people that went about fast, like lots of laborious ants.  
A boy in roller-blades zipped past her. Niky smiled, noticing the small pair of wings he wore on his back. She was about to approach the owner of a cotton-candy stand to inquire about the strange pink clouds he was serving to his costumers, when something in the crowd caught her attention. Or, to be more exact, someone.  
A few feet away from the girl stood a man. He was tall and dark-skinned. He stared at her, silent, his dark eyes fixed on the young angel, observing her with a cold impenetrable look.  
Niky’s eyes went wide, as the girl froze right were she stood. Her mouth dropped open and she paled. She tried with all her might to move, to run, to save herself, but her body didn’t seem to respond to her will. She stood in the middle of the sidewalk, helpless and scared, unable to depart her eyes from the man in front of her.  
All of a sudden, the fast, busy crowd around Niky slowed its pace. Every person surrounding her started to move slower and slower. The multitude of cars racing in the streets moved slower as well. All of a sudden, the shapes and colors could be distinguished again.  
The guardian angel felt a shiver run down her spine. Her heart was beating with such speed that her chest soon began to hurt.  
The dark-skinned man blinked, and quietly took a few steps forward, making his way through the crowd.  
All of a sudden, Niky felt a cold sensation rushing through her entire body. It was like every single part of her being was yelling her to move. To turn around and leave. To run away. And that she did.  
The man stopped, and stared at her for a moment. Then, he quietly resumed his chase, knowing that his prey couldn’t escape him for long.

*** *** *** ***

Lucifer, seated in front of the piano in the desert penthouse, rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt until they reached his elbows. He lit up a cigarette, put it between his lips and took a deep drag. He took a breath, and started playing. The empty apartment echoed with the melancholy music, as the notes rose from the piano, spreading all over the penthouse like invisible waves.   
All of a sudden, another sound could be heard. The elevator door opened with a ding!, and a very pale Niky stumbled into the room.   
“Lucifer!” she called out, breathless. “Lucifer, you have to help me!”   
The Devil barely managed to turn in her direction, that she sat on the stool next to him and hugged him tight, pressing her face against his chest.  
Lucifer pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out in the ashtray. “Hey, easy now… Deep breaths...” He hugged her and patted her back for a while. Once he believed she had calmed down enough, he gently pulled back to look at her. “Come on, tell your big brother what happened.” he said with a smile.  
Niky looked up at him and took a deep breath. “It's – it's Amenadiel.” she said, trying to get her words out clearly despite her heavy panting. “I was taking a walk and exploring the city like you said, and – I saw him. He was watching me.”  
“That perv.” Lucifer commented with a chuckle.  
The angel ignored him and went on: “I walked away, and I saw him again. I tried to lose him, but he was always behind me!”  
“Well that's an unusual burst of affection.” the Fallen One decided. “But look it on the bright side: you finally have someone to go to Disneyland with.”  
The girl shook her head. “No, you don't understand, he's coming here!” she said, a clear note of panic in her voice.  
He opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted by the sound of a window being opened.   
The two siblings spun around just in time to witness Amenadiel making his entrance into the penthouse, his majestic black wings wide open behind his back.  
As he moved to reach his siblings, Niky paled and immediately hid behind the Devil, grasping his arm with both hands.  
Lucifer rolled his eyes at the newly arrived, and stood up with a groan. “Oh no. Not this again.” He let his hands slip in his pockets and approached the seraph with an annoyed look. “For the last time, Brother: I have no intention of going back to Hell!”  
Amenadiel shook his head. “I’m not here for you, Luci.”  
The Devil stopped in his tracks. “Oh… Then w-”  
“I'm here for her.” he replied, gesturing at the guardian angel with a tilt of his head.  
“Niky?” The Fist Fallen turned to look at her, confused as ever. “And what would you possibly want from our sister?”  
“She needs to go back. Her place is in Heaven, not here on Earth.” His glare intensified, and he took a step towards her. “I'm taking her back.”  
Niky's mouth dropped open, and she stumbled back, her dark eyes fixed on her brother.  
In a blink of an eye, Lucifer moved to the side and meddled, prompting providing a shield for his little sister. “Yes, yes, not so fast, Brother.”  
Amenadiel stopped and looked at him, a puzzled expression forming on his face.  
“I know you've developed the habit of taking everybody back to what you think it's their place, but the last time I checked, this was still my house.” He turned to her and blinked. “And she's not going anywhere unless I say so.”  
The confused expression on the eldest sibling quickly turned into a frown. “Luci, you can't keep her here, she -”  
“Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Brother, but turns out I can.”  
Amenadiel blinked, and looked at his brother, quietly requesting for an explanation.  
“She's got Father's permission to stay on Earth, Amenadiel.” Lucifer declared with a smirk, more than glad to have caught his brother by surprise. “She asked Dad to come, and He let her.” he exchanged a satisfied look with Niky, and turned back to him. “She's got all the rights to stay and you, dearest Brother, can suck it.”  
The eldest angel observed him for a moment… then his lips curved up into a grin.  
Lucifer stared at him, taken aback by his reaction. “Oh… Well I know my jokes are funny, but since it's you laughing, I must ask: is there something wrong with you?”  
The other simply shook his head, silent.  
The Devil frowned. “What do you look so smug for?” he asked, annoyed. He was the funny one. No way there could be something going on that he wasn't able to get. “What's so funny?”  
“You are, Luci.”  
Lucifer stared back at him with wide eyes. “What do you mean?”  
Amenadiel shrugged. “Can't you see she's fooled you?”  
The First Fallen's frown grew even more. “What… What are you talking about?”  
“Come on, Luci. You know Father. Do you really think He would give her permission to leave Heaven just because 'she asked'?”  
The Devil blinked, bewildered. “She wouldn't dare...” He turned to his sister, and leveled her with a killer glare. “You wouldn't dare… would you?”  
Niky paled under his gaze, and took a step back, unable to respond.  
Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her, and took a step in her direction. “Did you lie to me?”  
“Luci - ”  
“Answer me!”  
The guardian angel let out a shriek and, before her brothers could do anything to stop her, made a dash to her bedroom, in a desperate attempt to get out of that situation.  
The fallen angel's eyes turned a deep shade of scarlet, as a low growl escaped his throat. “Oh, no you don't.” He made a leap and effortlessly beat his sister to the door, shutting it before she could even reach out to touch the doorknob.  
Niky gasped and jumped back, looking at him like a deer in highlights. She turned around in search of another way out, but noticed Amenadiel had followed her as well. He calmly walked closer and stood a few feet away from her, blocking the way from behind her. She was trapped.  
“I think you should start talking, little Sister.” Lucifer said in a low voice. “And if you know what's good for you, you will say the truth this time.”  
The guardian angel gulped, her face even more pale than usual. “I-it’s not what you think, Lucifer, I swear!” she babbled, her knees trembling. “I-I can explain!”  
“You can?” Lucifer replied, faking a surprised tone. “Well, that’s such great news, isn’t it?” He exchanged a look with his brother, then turned towards the girl again, the cold and hard expression from before back on his face. “Very well then. By all means: explain.”  
Niky slowly nodded her head, her eyes nervously shifting from one brother to the other. “I-I didn’t have Father’s permission to leave Heaven...” she confessed in a whisper “I just… I heard you’d managed to escape from Hell and come to Earth, so I… I’ve decided to come and look for you...”  
For a brief moment, the expression on the First Fallen’s face softened.  
“I knew Father would have opposed if I asked him to let me come to you, so… I didn’t.”  
“Sneaky as always, I see.” the Devil commented, shaking his head. “Well, I can quite see why you lied to Dad, that old bastard… But why did you carry on the charade with me?”  
She shrugged. “I just… Assumed you would have got mad as well...”  
Lucifer blinked and opened his mouth to reply, but Amenadiel took a step forward, meddling.  
“It doesn’t matter now. She needs to go back.”  
“Back?!” the Devil repeated, with a sarcastic chuckle. “You’re joking, right?”  
Amenadiel blinked. “What do you mean?”  
“We can’t send her back, Amenadiel.”  
“And why is that?”  
“Because He will cast her out, that’s why!” the Fallen One snapped, pointing at the girl with a nervous flick of his arm.  
The dark-skinned angel opened his mouth to reply, but immediately closed it as his brother’s words invaded his mind.  
“WHAT?!” This time, it was Niky’s turn to be bewildered. She looked at her brothers, her brown eyes wide open in shock. “You… You think He would do that?”  
“Oh, well, let me think.” Lucifer replied, cupping his chin with a hand, sarcastically assuming a pensive pose “One of God’s child has rebelled against His orders… Does it sound familiar?”  
The young angel paled, as the realization hit her right in the stomach. Hard. “Y-you’re right…” she babbled “He will cast me out!”  
“Don’t worry.” the First Fallen assured her, raisin a hand to stop her from giving into the upcoming panic attack. “He only can send you to Hell if you get back to Heaven, and that you won’t do.”  
The girl looked up at her brother, trembling. “I-I won’t?”  
He shook his head. “No, of course not! Do you really think I’d let you walk to your doom just like that?”  
“So why do you suggest we do, Luci?” Amenadiel asked, taking a step towards the duo. “We can’t let her stay.”  
“Well, we can’t let her go either now, can we?” Lucifer replied, clearly upset.  
“I am not going against Father, Lucifer!” the eldest angel declared, his tone as hard as iron.  
“Would you rather go against me?” Lucifer asked, standing in front of his brother, a dangerous look in his eyes. “Because that’s what will happen, if you dare to touch her…”  
Niky, who was still having quite a hard time trying not to faint, somehow managed to get a hold of herself. She crossed the distance between her and the Devil with trembling steps, and gently grabbed his arm. “Lucifer, please...” she whispered. “Don’t.”  
“If you bring her back, Dad will send her to Hell.” Lucifer declared, staring at his brother. He put an arm around the girl’s shoulders and pulled her closer. “Is this what you want? To condemn your little sister to an eternity in Hell?”  
“I must do it, Lucifer!”  
“No!” Niky exclaimed, holding on tighter to her brother. “Please, I don’t want to be cast out! I’m sorry, I-I didn’t want any of this!” she said. “All I wanted to do was find Lucifer! I-I didn’t think Father could -” She bit her lip, tears pricking into her dark eyes. “I’m so sorry… Please, don’t let Him send me to Hell, please! I’m so s-s-sorry…!”  
The First Fallen parted his gaze from the seraph and looked down at her, his expression immediately softening as he met her scared eyes. “Don’t worry, I won’t let Him get you.” he promised, cupping her cheeks with his hands.  
Amenadiel hesitated. A deep frown formed on his face, and he shook his head. “Perhaps… Perhaps Father will be more merciful, this time.” he said “He might forgive her.”  
“Yes, but what if He doesn’t?” the Devil retorted “Are you willing to take the risk?”  
The eldest angel lowered his gaze on Niky, and looked at her in the eye for a long moment. Then, he sighed. “You’re right. We need to find another solution.”  
The girl tightened her grip on her brother, quietly letting out a deep sigh of relief.  
Lucifer inwardly smiled, and took a deep breath, trying to think. “All right, let’s see. Seems the only thing to do is letting Niky stay on Earth. This way, even if the Old Bastard decides to lock her out of Heaven, at least she will be banished here and not in Hell.”  
“Are you sure this is a good idea, Luci?” Amenadiel asked, looking at his sister with concern.  
“Well, I don’t know if it’s good, but it’s the only idea I have.” the Devil replied, shaking his head.  
The seraph nodded. “Very well. She will stay on Earth, until we’ve decided what to do.” he said “But on one condition.”  
The young angel took a step back, uncertain. “What condition?”  
“I’m taking you with me. I found a place here in Los Angeles, where I intend to remain until I’ve accomplished my mission. You’ll be staying with me until I’ve found a safe place for you to settle down.”  
“WHAT?” she gasped, horrified. “Forget about it! I’m not coming with you.”  
“What do you suggest we do then?” he replied “I most certainly cannot let you live here with Lucifer!”  
“Why not?!” meddled Lucifer. “For your information, I am a very responsible older brother.” he exclaimed, offended.   
“Oh please.” Amenadiel said, shaking his head “You don’t know a thing about raising a child.”  
“Oh really? Give me an example.”  
The seraph frowned. “You left her alone with Mazikeen. A demon.”  
“She was only taking her to do some shopping, there’s no need to ruffle your feathers for it!”  
“- In her clothes.”  
“All right, that’s – beside the matter.” the First Fallen decided, waving his hand to dismiss the argument. “I am perfectly capable of taking care of her. I have a big house, lots of money, and I am a superb cook. I even had a room cleared up and fixed for her. She can stay here for as long as she wants. Not to mention I am the funny brother, so she won’t be gloom a single day of her life.” he announced, mentally making the vow to live up these expectations and many more.  
“This is all very touching, but I am the one who’s raised Niky. And I’ve always known what she needed.”  
“Well, maybe I know what she needs now!” Lucifer retorted, stubborn as ever “To get you off her rump, for example.”  
“I am her brother -”  
“And so am I!” the Devil suddenly thundered, startling both his siblings.  
Niky hurried to grab his arm once more – more firmly this time. “Calm down, Lucifer.” she said in a quiet tone, taking a step back and taking him along. “There’s no reason to get mad. I’m staying with you.”  
“And whose decision is that?” asked Amenadiel, the harsh tone from before back at full power.  
“Mine.” his sister simply replied, shrugging. “I’ve spent entire millennia waiting for the moment when I’d finally find Lucifer. Do you really think I will leave him?”  
At those words, Lucifer’s lips opened into a warm smile. He exchanged a loving look with the girl, before he turned to his brother, a smug grin standing out on his face. “As you can see, Brother, the votes are two to one. You lose, I’m afraid.”  
Amenadiel bowed his head and shook it, forcing a smile. “As always.” he declared in a dry tone. “But do yourself a favor, and try not to get to comfortable. This little scene won’t pay for long.” and with those words, he turned around and quietly walked back into the living room, making his way to the window.  
The Devil observed him with anger in his eyes as he got out on the balcony and flew away, soon disappearing into the sky.  
“What did he mean?” Niky asked, tugging at his brother’s jacket to get his attention.  
“Our dearest brother thinks he will succeed in convincing me to go back to Hell.” he muttered, shaking his head.  
“But… He won’t, right?” the young angel inquired, worried.  
Lucifer calmly walked back into the living room. “No, of course not.” He let himself fall on the sofa, and rose his gaze on her. Then, he lifted his hand and crooked his finger, gesturing her to come closer. “Come here, you. We still have some unfinished business to take care of...”  
Niky bit her bottom lip, nervous, but obeyed and sat next to her brother on the sofa.  
The fallen angel took a deep breath, and turned to her. “I know all this ‘Dad is gonna send you to Hell’ story has scared you a lot, and so I’m gonna let the lying slip… For now.” he hastened to point out, rising a finger in admonishment. “But should I find out you’ve done it again, and we’ll be having a serious problem. Is that understood?”  
She slowly nodded, her eyes locked down on her hands, resting in her lap. “Yes… I’m sorry, Luci...”  
“However,” the First Fallen continued, in a slightly calmer tone “I would lie to you if I said I don’t understand why you did it.”  
Niky lifted her head. “Really?”  
“Oh yes.” he nodded.  
“So… You’re not mad at me?”  
Lucifer sighed. “Well, I’m not exactly pleased. But in the end, what matters is that we’re finally together again.” he said. “And I’m really impressed bu the way you stood up to that old grump.”  
The guardian angel shrugged. “Ami doesn’t scare me, anymore.” she quietly said “Or at least… Not as much as the chance of losing you again...”  
The Devil slipped closer to her and delicately lifted her chin, allowing himself to see her face. “It won’t happen.” he declared in a soft yet firm tone, unable to part his gaze to those dark eyes, that very much resembled his own. “And now that you’re here, I’m not letting you go.”  
“Good.” Niky replied with a smile. “Because there’s no other place I’d rather be.”  
Lucifer smiled. He lifted his arm and put it around his sister’s shoulders, pulling her closer.  
The young angel smiled and nestled next to him, her heart filled with pure joy.  
That moment, everything felt perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> At laaaast! I’m finally posting this fanfiction!  
> I started writing this story back in July 2016, but due to my laziness and my university studies (but mostly my laziness), I only managed to start posting now. Well, I guess late is better than never xD  
> Thanks all of you for reading this first chapter, which I hope you enjoyed and I hope it could bring a smile on your face. If you want to let me know what you think, please, leave a comment, you’d make me the happiest person alive :P  
> See you next Monday, with chapter 2! (And episode 3x2 – Oh my DEVIL!! <3 )
> 
> \- Niky


End file.
